The Sentiment
by NadiaBliss
Summary: Murdoch has to deal with a nude photograph of a woman named Julia. A short and sweet story about our favourite will-they-won't-they characters from the 1900's


William turned the corner and walked down the hall, peering through the morgue windows and seeing Julia writing in her notes, wearing her loose, rolled up blouse and her hair pulled back into a braid out of which strands had fallen, framing her face beautifully. He took a composed breath and entered with a knock.

"Ah, William, you're here." She said, putting her notes down.

"Julia." He nodded. "Have you found anything that may useful?"

He sensed the slightest of smirks. "Yes, several things actually. Shall I start with the most interesting?" She grinned.

"What might that be?"

"It seems Mrs Whitfield had a lover."

William raised his eyebrows, as this seemed like something that would be hard for a mortician to deduct from an autopsy. "Did she? Are you sure?"

"Quite," Julia grinned and pulled a small but thick piece of paper out of her apron. "I found this," She handed it to him, "inside her corset."

William looked down and was very surprised to be looking at a nude photograph. It was of a nude woman laying playfully on her side, with a pillow under her arm and a flirtatious, happy smile. He was surprised that he found himself quite admiring the woman, she looked very beautiful. He wasn't used to seeing these types of photos. He flipped it over and was even more surprised when he read the short note.

_My Dearest William,_

_Think of me always,_

_Your Julia_

He found it hard to breathe for a moment. His eyebrows rose inadvertently and he swallowed with force. He glanced up at Julia who wasn't at all trying to hide her enjoyment.

"What a coincidence," She smirked.

"Indeed." Murdoch choked. Then he looked down at the dead body of the beautiful girl. He glanced again at the photo. "It is the same woman."

"Is something wrong?" Julia asked after a few moments of him staring.

He shook his head. "There have been so many cases lately dealing with infidelity, cheating spouses. Does nobody think marriage is sacred anymore?"

She tilted her head concernedly, but she still smiled. "You can hardly blame her in this case, William. Mr Whitfield isn't the kind of man one marries for his good looks,"

"So she married for money? He's not an extravagantly rich man."

Julia chuckled lightly, and put her hand on his arm for a moment. He momentarily lost all thoughts. He wished she wouldn't touch him. It was so hard to resist his desires.

"No, William. I simply mean that if _I_ were forced to marry a man who looked and acted like Mr Henry Whitfield, I can't say that I wouldn't stray for someone who was kind and passionate and cared for me. That's all."

Murdoch looked at her for a moment, though he feared it was a moment too long. Shocked to hear her say that, though he thought he shouldn't be quite so. He tried to image life from a woman's point of view for a brief moment, but everything she was saying was driving him mad.

"But back to my findings. She was strangled to death, and died of asphyxiation, however I found bruising on her arms, ribs and legs – indicating she may have been beaten or partook in – wilfully or otherwise – rough intercourse. And several knife wounds to her genitals. It appears as though the killer held her legs apart," She pulled up the sheet to show him bruises in the outline of a hand, "And cut her post-mortem."

They both winced vaguely.

"Perhaps her Dearest William is the killer."

Julia returned the sheet and nodded thoughtfully. "Perhaps he didn't know she was married. Or perhaps Mr Whitfield found out about her lover. I also found developing fetes. Mrs Whitfield was ten weeks pregnant."

"Oh." Murdoch raised his eyebrows, "She would have been aware of her pregnancy, surely, Doctor?"

"I should think so." She nodded. "Regarding the photograph, I'm sure it's possible to find the photographer, it looks the highest of quality."

William nodded and slipped the sensitive photo into his suit jacket. "Perhaps this photo was taken at the request of Mr Whitfield and she gave a copy to her lover."

Julia raised her shoulders. "Perhaps. Though I rather doubt it."

"Why's that?"

Julia smiled again, a cheeky grin that drove him crazy. "She looked rather like she was enjoying herself, William."


End file.
